Ball ramp actuators may be used in various applications. For example, in automotive applications, ball ramp actuators may be used with clutch systems whereby a small displacement is required to engage, disengage, or modulate torque on a set of clutch plates. Unlike other actuators, many conventional ball ramp actuators are capable of producing a single axial displacement. In such conventional ball ramp actuators, only one set of clutch plates are assigned to each actuator. Thus, in applications requiring actuation of two or more sets of clutch plates, two separate ball ramps are needed, thereby typically requiring two separate electric motors to actuate each ramp.